End of Innocense
by NanashiNoTeshi
Summary: Something bad happens to Princess Erica of Earth, but she can't tell anyone, not even her best friend Jade, or *he* will hurt her...character description at the end of the first chapter.


Title: End of Innocense (I need title suggestions..... again...)  
Part One: End of Innocense  
Rating: PG, subject to change  
Warnings: none, yet  
Author: Nanashi no Tenshi  
  
Notes: hmmm.... I dunno why I posted this.... This will probably turn out to be the second in a series, but right now, it's just a writing project detailing the past of one of my characters. Erica is Endymion's brother from the Silver Millennium. She is also Sailor Earth. It's a long story, but for now, since I haven't finished the other stories, just be sure to read her profile at the end of this chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Erica shuddered. That was the only outward sign of the fear... the grief, the agony she was feeling. She was confused. He said it was all right, yet why was she feeling like this? Was she wrong to feel this way? Maybe Jadeite would know.  
She briefly toyed with the idea of finding him, of telling him all that happened, everything. From the time he stopped her in the North Wing, his scent, the dress ripping, his cold hands...  
"No..." she moaned aloud. She couldn't tell him. She couldn't let him find out. He told her not to tell anyone, and she was afraid Jadeite would treat her... differently. She couldn't risk that. She couldn't let him think badly of her. She had to act normal. No one could suspect a thing...  
With that thought in mind, she got off her bed, washed her face, and changed. She threw her dress into a corner, making a mental note to burn the thing after the left strap was repaired. She kicked at the red silk. He had made her hate her favorite gown.  
She slammed the door to her room and made her way to the kitchen. If her internal clock was right, it was almost time for dinner. Meaning, her five Knights in Muddy Armor would be snacking in the kitchen.  
~*~*~  
"No way," Jadeite said, popping a handfull of cherries into his mouth. "Di ou weally tink Eny coud beat eee?"  
He recieved four stares.  
"Otay, soo howsebat...*gulp* riding was never my speciality. I can still whoop him in.... rock-paper-scissors?"  
Someone giggled behind him from the doorway.  
"Erica, how long have you been standing there?" he asked, not needing to turn around to know she was the giggler.  
"Oh, ever since you stuffed 8 cherries in your mouth.... I counted."  
He turned to glare at the girl, but when he saw her he stopped. She looked... pale, paler than she usually did. Her eyes were red rimmed. He knew something was wrong.   
She walked over to where her brother and her best friends were standing, and grabbed a handful of cherries for herself. She ignored the chuckles of her male compadres, and tried to look arrogant... and only suceeded in choking herself.  
After her mild coughing fit was over, she looked up at Jade with her hands still around her neck, saying, "Remind me to never, ever try to match you where food is concerned."  
He shot her a smug grin, but he wasn't feeling smug on the inside. Just worried.  
As he followed his friends out of the kitchen and into the dining room, he vowed to find out what was making her upset...  
~*~*~  
Dinner was rather stuffy and mildly uneventful. Erica sat and politely tried to eat, but she only made herself sicker when she glanced in his direction. Her mother was engrossed in political talks with the visiting representatives of Uranus. Endy, Zoi, Kunzite, Nephrite, and Jade were engaged in quiet conversation. Dinner went on and on and so did her thoughts. She was very relieved when the servants started clearing the tables in the massive formal dining hall.  
She left the dining hall alone, and hurried to her room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sailor Earth  
  
Name: Erica Chiba   
N/A Name: Erica  
Name Meaning: Honorable Ruler of Earth  
Birthday: March 26  
Zodiac sign: Aries  
Favorites  
Color: Blue, Silver, Black  
Food: Pasta or Anything Italian  
Subject: Art  
Least Favorites  
Food: Hamburgers (She doesn't eat red meat)  
Subject: Math  
Strong Points: Friendly, Caring, Loyal   
Has trouble with: Rollercoasters and being alone  
Blood Type:   
Gemstone:   
Dream: To be an artist, dancer, or designer  
Hobbies: Shopping, writing, drawing, dancing, piano, volleyball, acting  
Family: Adoptive mom and dad, Usagi, Minako, and Darien (long story....)  
Hair: Blonde  
Eyes: Green  
Height: 5 ft, 4 in  
  
WARNING: SPOILERS TO FUTURE STORIES!!!  
Brief History:  
Erica was Endymion's sister from the Silver Millennium. She was also his sister in present times, but when they were all in the car accident that gave Mamoru amnesia, they were seperated and Erica (who was 3) was adopted by one of the nurses and her husband. She didn't know that she was adopted, and found out on her 16th birthday, after she met up with Mamoru and the scouts. As for her life in the Silver Millennium, she was born 9 and a half months after Endy's father died. The court just assumed she was the King's daughter, concieved just before he was killed, but her father is really Minako's uncle, Minako's mother's brother. She is related distantly to Usagi because before the first Moon Prince ran off, he impregnated the Princess of Venus out of wedlock. Sound confusing? It is. All the details will be hammered out once I finish my first story. 


End file.
